More
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: The Elusive cry of more, isn't easy to obtain, especially with a country as proud as France. FrUK, BDSM DL;DR full warning inside. for VioletRose 1810 ;3


**Warning: contains BDSM, FrUK, Seme!England and no plot whatsoever. Run, while you still can.**

I gave myself a look-over in the mirror, I looked dead sexy. I turned and looked over my shoulder admiring my butt. Now, I don't have a gorgeous butt, but it did look pretty nice. Of course that would be due to the tight black shorts I'd worked for at least ten minutes arranging my junk comfortably in. I spun round front and admired the actual outfit I'd bought, it had better look good, I paid a pretty penny for it. Actually I paid quite a few dingy bills for it. I ran my hand down my tightly laced leather corset, past my shorts to touch the top of the boots that came up above my knee. A flash at my waist and I remembered the handcuffs hooked there.

I flicked my fringe off my forehead and took a deep breath to calm my thumping heart. I had reason to be excited, it was my turn, to choose what we did in bed tonight, I don't think he was even expecting what I had planned. I picked up my cherry chapstick and smoothed some on, shook my hair back into place, adjusted the studded black leather hat on my head, and with riding crop in hand strutted out of the bathroom.

He wasn't in our bedroom… yet. "Francis!" I called in a sing-song way, a twisted grin plastered on my face. I waited by the door. He wandered in the room, right past me. I pushed the door shut, the click calling his attention to me. As he turned and saw me his forehead creased a little.

"l'Angleterre?" he asked innocently. I was actually quite afraid. What had I been thinking with this whole charade? But I only faltered for a moment before I locked the door. As he put two and two together his forehead flattened and he wore a grin to match mine. His idiotic stereotypical giggle escaped his lips. I advanced on him and swung my riding crop through the air. He responded positively and reached for the buttons at his throat.

"Bed." I barked, unconfidently. He obliged and sat on our bed his legs dangling over the side. I was already in this deep, no use backing out now. I held my crop under his stubbly chin and as he looked up with his sparkling blue eyes, I demanded of him, a kiss. He made no move to kiss me himself so I forced my lips on his. Our lips parted, his tongue slipped inside my mouth and ran over my teeth and massaging my tongue. I gave it right back, twice as hard, I kissed him into our comforter. We separated with a slick, wet sound. He took a breath to replenish the loss of air. I felt slightly dizzy. I took advantage of this moment to unhook the handcuffs from my shorts

He watched me in fascination, I met his gaze and lost myself in his unintentionally disarming eyes. His smile widened as I stepped off him. I cuffed one hand loosely of course, I couldn't have anyone asking why he was bruised, with his big mouth he'd tell them. Although the thought of lovely purple markings adorning his wrists made me want to tighten the cuff just another notch… "Wait," his voice brought me from my semi-sadistic thoughts. The only protest, thus far and it scared me, "Let me touch you, before you tie me up." He half asked, half told. I dropped my hands to my side trying to hide my excitement, Francis had a touch like no other. But after all, he was French.

His hand went from my hair, brushed past my ear and ran lightly over my neck the cool metal around his wrist slid across my skin and I felt my flesh prickle into bumps. He floated his hand down my chest admiring my outfit (good.) the other hand without a cuff rested on my butt. His stubbly, scruffy face went to my neck, the Italians have their Curls, I have my neck. I could feel his lips parting and administering fifty wet nibbling kisses, below my ear. I was sighing when he decided to pull off and hold out his wrists to me in front of him. I smirked and wrenched his arms around behind him binding them up and shoving him back unto our bed. He adjusted himself so he was leaning on the pillows piled against our headboard. I straddled his hips and I wanted to unbutton his shirt. But with the riding crop in my hand that was impossible I put it in his mouth horizontally. He held it dutifully between his lips. My hands went down his chest with a purpose.

After freeing him off his shirt, I beheld his chest in all its glory. I brought my mouth down to it and nibbled on his nipple, I heard him open his mouth, panting just a little. I bit slightly harder, he hissed in response. I licked upwards from his nipple and separated from his chest. I looked at his face his cheeks with the tiniest hint of pink in them. I wanted more, I wanted his face a devilish red sighing, shuddering, and screaming my name. I wanted him to yield beneath me and the evidence of my love showcased for days after. I was chasing the elusive cry of 'more' and it was a chase as Francis was proud and never asked for more. He would take it forcefully, much to my desire. But no, I wanted him face down groveling, begging me for more. And if I was feeling generous I'd show him a slice of heaven, and give him what he wanted.

He still held my crop between his teeth. I took it from him with a flourish and then snapped him lightly on the neck. He didn't seem fazed. I scoffed and snapped him again, harder this time. He actually felt bold enough to laugh at me. But instead of hitting him I ground my hips against him and returned my mouth to its place. His laughing faded into a pleased moan. All at once I stopped, "Do you like that?" I asked huskily.

"I did…" he whispered condescendingly.

"Would you like me to continue?" I asked with a smirk, before snapping him hard enough to make an echoing sound. Simultaneously I rolled my hips forward. He moaned in response. I watched his cheeks darken as he rolled his head to the side, refusing to say anything. I drew a circle with my hips and held the tip of my crop under his chin, forcing him to look me in the face. His eyes said the please his mouth refused to. I kissed him and continued to move my hips. I could feel his body reacting. I scooted back, and with a smarting smack to his stomach I said "Tell me what you want Francis." He continued to remain mute. I went to the button on his pants and undid that, wasting no time finding his semi-hard erection. He let out a pleasured groan. "What was that? Did you want something?" a firm shake.

He was being an awful mood-kill eventually I'll get what I want. I dragged my nails up his twitching boner bringing blood to the surface. I heard a guttural whine from his throat, I decided to ignore it. I brought my face to the warm bloom between his thighs. I brushed my nose against it and barely grazed it with my upper lip. His whine had grown louder and more desperate. I opened my mouth and breathed hot and heavy on it. I could see his thigh twitch. I ran my hand up his gams massaging them, falling just short of what I sought to torment. He was trying to hold it in, and was failing. He bucked his hips suddenly trying to plant his cock in my mouth. I dodged it with a smirk. "Naughty Francis," I sat up "if you want something from me, you'll have to tell me" I cracked my crop on his thigh.

He hissed in slight pain, "Arthur, you're torturing me…" He half whined under his breath. A small giggle escaped my lips. I folded and continued to tease him. He groaned and bucked again

"If you want more, say so." I waited for a moment and when he said nothing I sat back on my heels and placed my crop in my mouth. My hand went for the top of my bodice and I sensually tugged the string that held it snug to my body. I then maneuvered so I sat with one leg crossing at my knee I tugged on that string as well. My bodice loosened with every move I made. The effect of my stripping was quite profound on my lover. I crawled to him, bodice loose, boot loose, crop still held between my teeth, and after dropping it to his chest kissed him. His cock fit nicely between us. I tossed the hat that was already falling off of my head to the floor. I nestled myself between his thighs.

My back arched gracefully and my butt was in the air as I began to actually give him what he wanted. I kissed the tip and ran my lips down it and my tongue back up, enjoying the sound of his whine. I enclosed my mouth over the crown and began to suck as I moved up and down I dragged my teeth over the taut skin. His whines had stopped but when I looked up at him from under my lashes his head was tipped back his mouth practically sewn shut. I came off his member leaving it straighter and slicker than when I'd found it. I brought myself forward to pick up my crop with my mouth. I yanked his trousers down his legs further.

Throughout this time, I had been ignoring my own. I dragged my shorts down his face was difficult to read, I couldn't tell whether he was upset I'd stopped sucking him off or if he was bothered by the sight of my stripping. I wrapped my fingers around my own member and moved up and down. I could see his eyes following the movement. Normally he'd be touching me, and I'd be a hot, wet mess by now. Suddenly spurred by an inexplicable arrow of lust, I yanked his trousers completely off he giggled a bit at my struggle. With an inhuman speed I dropped my crop from my mouth to my hand and slapped his thigh, hard. He yelped but it stopped him from laughing. He spread his knees good and proper now. I danced my tongue around his member returning back to my teasing.

I thought it a good idea to bring my lips to the blossom of his entry. I kissed it lightly and it quivered adorably. "What do you want, Francis? To eat you out like a little bitch?" I thought for a second before revising my question, "Like **my** little bitch?" I said all this with my lips very close to it, the air and slight brushing elicited another moan from him. I administered another kiss. He groaned and I almost heard my name. "Hmm? Say it Francis, it's simple… please Arthur, eat my ass like the little whore I am." I said feeding him his lines, with a smirk painted on my face.

"I-I…" was all he could muster before he gave up. I brought my finger to it and touched it gently with my short fingernail. He gasped.

"If you want more, say so!" I shouted slapping him just an inch away from the other times I'd hit him which were still a fading red. I hit him again. He hissed and cried out.

We sat in silence, he finally said, "P-please, Arthur, I-I want it."

That was all well and good but I wanted him to beg. "Want what?" I prompted him.

He let out a whine, " I want you, t-to eat me, Please…" I gave in, bringing my lips to it and working my tongue inside. I felt his thighs twitching and heard him sighing and moaning. I continued my work and began to wiggle my first finger in up to the first knuckle. While lubricating and stretching him my free hand went between my own thighs. Just because I was pleasing him didn't mean I had to deny me.

After a good minute of this, I thought to go through with the final stage of my plan. I backed from him relishing in the cry that escaped his lips at my withdrawal. I rid myself of my shorts. My plan was farfetched and I was sure it would just be strange but in the heat of desire, I don't think either one of us gave a wank. I dragged him down the bed and without explanation or ado I spread his legs to either side of me. But just before pressing into him I remembered my goal and froze he made a noise signaling his dissatisfaction. instead I brought my fingers to my lips and sucked on them. After doing so, I dropped them to the fluttering spot of pleasure, And pushed them inside sufficiently finger-fucking him. He seemed pleased. After a moment of that though, he whined at me "Arthur, are you going to fuck me or are you just going to tease me all night?" exasperatedly.

"If you want it, beg." I said evilly Nudging to just barely touch the spot at the same time.

"Ah! Please Arthur! Fuck me! Fuck me good and proper! Fuck me like the little bitch that I am! **Your ** bitch!" he shouted! I chuckled, feeling rather as though I had won. I popped the tip in only hardly past the crown. After his initial shock and shudder he saw I'd go no further he emitted another whine.

"What do you want? More?" he nodded vigorously, "Say it."

"More!" he complied, I had truly succeeded in reducing him to a whining sex driven mess that thrived on my touch.

"Oh francis, I do love that word so much, say it again." I commanded.

"More, Arthur!" he shouted as I continued to slip into him one centimeter at a time.

As I proceeded to screw him into senselessness, I demanded, "Again."

"More!"

"Again!

"More!

"Again!"

"More!"

"AGAIN!"

"MORE!"

I watched him twitch and convulse and cry out as I pounded him as hard as I could. I continued to do so until I reached my climax as well, it was one of the best. Being on the other end of things I collapsed on top of him when I finished. Kissing him messily as I pulled out of him. I rolled off and shed myself of all leather attire, donned a grey cotton shirt and after ridding him of my hand cuffs, I let him hold me and with a kiss to my crown I fell to sleep.

**TA DA! So? I warned you, don't get angry at me! No but I hope you liked it, I know the Semi-requester probably won't, so what, I'll write you a new one. =P**


End file.
